callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pentagon Thief
The Pentagon Tech is an enemy who appears on the Zombie Map "Five", effectively replacing the Hellhounds. Overview The Tech appears somewhat as a "mad scientist", covered in a red aura of Numbers - linking to the campaign. He teleports onto the map on certain rounds, and attempts to steal players' weapons. He approaches one target (if playing with several people), and he can be killed, however it is very difficult to do so without Wonder Weapons. If he succeeds in stealing a player's weapon, the user must use their secondary weapon. He will teleport around and eventually leave the map, once he has stolen a gun off each player. If he is killed, he drops a Max Ammo Power-Up and gives players their stolen weapons back. If he is not killed, the Max Ammo is placed in the electricity room. If he steals a weapon, the player whose weapon has been robbed is teleported to the science laboratories. If killed before he steals any players guns, he then drops max ammo and an unusual pack-a-punch power up, Bonfire Sale. This then spawns the Mystery Box in all of it's spawn locations on the map and reduces the box's price to 10 points for a short period of time and automatcally open the Pack-a-Paunch room and it only costs 1000 points to use. Fighting the Tech When the Tech arrives, it usually best to equip a bad, cheap, easily obtainable, or empty gun so that if he does steal from the user, the impact is minimal. If players do not have a cheap gun, equip a gun that can be bought on level 3 because that's where the thief will take the player. Dealing with the tech early on is very difficult, as most players will not have any Wonder Weapons. If this is the case the best strategy is to backpedal with your stronger weapon and switch to your weaker weapon when you run out of room or when he gets within 10 feet. An easy way to kill the Tech is to have one person with a Ray Gun, two have light machine guns, and the last guy to have a shotgun and the Tech is taken down easier. To avoid the tech from stealing your gun in the first place, the player should have a light weapon like SMG's or pistols and make sure that the player has a large path that they can circle many times as they run away from him. Since the player does run slightly faster than the thief with light weapons, teammates can pick him off while the player runs around the said path until the thief dies. He will also sprint at the player if the player fires at him. Killing the Tech before it leaves through the central teleporter will trigger a Bonfire Sale. However if you do not kill it it will leave a max ammo at the central teleporter where it disappears. Note that it will drop a max ammo regardless of if it dies or not. Trivia *It is unclear whether or not the tech is a zombie. *The tech is sometimes called the thief, however this name is not its correct name as it is noted in the Prestige guide that its name is the tech. *He does not appear on the Wii version, as Five isnt available. *When the "Tech Round" starts, a voice will say "Warning, breach detected on level three, initiate security protocol 115" referring to Element 115. The atmosphere also gains a pale blue tint. *Once the tech is defeated he will say "I have failed" in a zombie-like manner. *The thief seems to be based off a real-life scientist, Erwin Schrödinger. *Note that no thief rounds occur unless the player activates the teleporter system. *Death Machine makes it easier to kill the thief (if the player is lucky). *If the player is able to get an Insta-kill power-up, he/she can kill the thief in a matter of seconds. *The tech is the only enemy in the zombie mode that can't hurt the player directly. *It is possible to kill the tech with a crossbow before he notices you at the start of the round. *Sometimes the tech will be invisible until it targets the player. *The red glow emitted by the tech is made up of binary code. It is a reference to the binary code in the single player campaign. *If you only have one weapon and the thief happens to steal it, you will be left with no weapons to use other than your knife to kill him. *If there's multiple players the tech will only target one at the time (the other players are left alone). The thief is only visible for the player which he's targeting, but the others are free to shoot him (even if he's just a fog). The player which is targeted should just run around on the upper part of the "DEF CON Room" (one elevator ride down) while the others stand where they want and shoot him. *The Winter's Howl gun (as well as it's upgraded version Winter's Fury) can be very useful in killing the Tech, as it will greatly slow the Thief. But, the player should be careful doing this, as if you get to far ahead of the Thief, he may turn around and come from the opposite direction. *A Tech Round starts similar to the way a Hellround does. *An easy way to get the Pentagon Tech achievement is to play Five on solo while having Quick-Revive, and when the round begins the player can down themselves with a grenade and be given Dual-wield pistols that shoot grenades, which can take him down easily. *Elevators are disabled during Tech rounds. thumb|300px|right|tips Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Enemies